Just a Rainy Day
by DragonJ
Summary: It's the heart afraid of breaking, that never learns to dance it's the dream afraid of waking, that never takes the chance it's the one who won't be taken, who cannot seem to give, and the soul afraid of dying, that never learns to live. [ShikaTema]


**Some say love is a river, that drowns the tender reed**

Drifting rain pounded a staccato rhythm on the roof of the ramshackle guardhouse. Shikamaru's fingers tapped out the same beat in a slowly-growing puddle of water pooling on the solitary desk sitting in the corner of the small hut.

He told himself he was thinking about matters of great importance to the village of Konoha. He knew he was lying to himself.

That accursed blonde kept on occupying his thoughts. It made no sense to him. She was loud, she was dangerous, and she had an extremly violent temper. It was completely irrational and most likely insane to be obsessed with someone as troublesome as her.

But for some reason, he was.

_Every single time, it's the same thing. You always wait out here, then claim that the Hokage made you do it. You never show this kind of devotion to anyone else, and everyone knows it. When are you ever going to actually do something about her?_

**Some say love is a razor, that leaves your soul to bleed**

Temari trudged through the endless downpour, torrents of water slipping off her golden hair. Her sandals shuffled silently through the fresh mud on the road between Suna and Konoha. She should've been in the Leaf Village by now. She should've been walking to the Hokage's office with...

_No. Stop thinking about him._

The Sand kunoichi inwardly cursed her weakness.

_Emotions. Piddling, useless things._

Her foot squelched into a deep mud puddle, curling icy tendrils of wet soil around her toes. She cursed at the rain, the mud, the kami of storms, and that lazy bum who wouldn't come out to greet her with an umbrella and something warm to drink...

**Some say love is a hunger, an endless aching need**

_There I go again._

Something about the Nara just bugged her. His demeanor, his personality, his way of life...by all logic, Temari should hate him - but she didn't. She was stronger than him, faster than him, more powerful than him, by all logic, she should look down on him - but she didn't.

_I just get all weak-kneed and fluttery instead. Damn romance novels. I knew I shouldn't have read those damn trashy things. They've warped my mind._

Temari gritted her teeth. It wasn't fair that she had been assigned to guard duty at the library that one day. It wasn't fair that the nearest bookshelves to her station were the ones containing the miniscule romance section. It wasn't fair that she was such a fast reader.

It _especially_ wasn't fair that when she closed her eyes and fantasized about the possibilities those novels breathed into her head, the vision of Shikamaru forced its way into her mind.

_And above all, damn him. This is all his fault. When I see him, I'll make his life hell for it..._

That was the reason why she wanted to see him, right? That was the reason why she was sprinting at top speed towards the gates of Konoha, right? Yes, she was only doing this to beat some sense into him so he would stop invading her thoughts.

A voice in her head giggled.

_Shut up._

Her pace quickened.

**I say love is a flower, and you its only seed**

Shikamaru looked up. Someone was coming...someone emanating a massive amount of killing intent.

_Ah. I see the guest of honor has arrived._

He felt something wet and his attention drifted to his hand. The entire table was covered with liquid.

_Oh bother, it's been raining. She's probably even angrier than usual today..._

After checking to make sure that he had the proper medical supplies to treat injuries caused by large blunt objects, Shikamaru set out into the rain.

**It's the heart afraid of breaking, that never learns to dance**

Temari looked up, her senses picking up a distinct chakra. Her lips curled into a smirk.

_So, he came after all._

As she approached his figure, one eyebrow raised upwards.

_That damn fool brought an umbrella?_

"Oi, Nara! Over here!"

He trudged towards her, taking (in her mind) an inordinate amount of time. His eyes met hers as they stood a few feet away from each other.

_Say something, idiot._

His mouth opened.

_Say something romantic; sweep me off my feet! C'mon you lazy bum, this is the perfect opportunity for you..._

Temari's face flushed as she realized just exactly what her mind was thinking.

_Damn trashy novels...not again. Who am I kidding? He's Shikamaru..._

**It's the dream afraid of waking, that never takes the chance**

_What's with that expression on her face?_

Shikamaru had seen many expressions on Temari's face: anger, fury, venom, tempestuousness, viciousness, malice, rage...but never this particular one. For a second, she had seemed almost...dreamy?

_It was probably just a trick of the light...no matter what I say, it won't matter. She's **Temari**; if I try to pull anything..._

The lazy Chunin eyed the giant metal fan on her back. That thing could _hurt_.

"Hey."

**It's the one who won't be taken, the one who can't seem to give**

"Hey?!"

Shikamaru looked blankly at Temari.

"I've come all this way and the only thing you can say to me is 'Hey?!'"

He stared at the ground.

"Well, um...I brought an umbrella..." he mumbled hopefully.

Temari seethed, soaking wet. Shikamaru eyed her trembling form.

"Although it doesn't look like it will be much help...what do you want me to say anyways? Tch. You women are always so troublesome."

A vein popped in the kunoichi's forehead.

"What do I want you to say? You should know! I want you to say..."

She froze, a red tint creeping up her pale face. Shikamaru glanced at her, a question expression on his face.

**And the soul afraid of dying, that never learns to live**

"Say what?"

Temari's cheeks burned.

"N..nothing. Nevermind, let's just go."

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Okay."

**When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long**

The pair began walking back in the direction of the village, leaving behind two trails of muddy footprints.

Temari cursed inwardly at herself again.

_You've been in this damn rain for too long. It's rotting your mind too... what did you think he would say? You scare the living daylights out of him! Just think about all the encounters you've had with him... each time, you were so intent on ignoring your emotions that you acted out the exact opposite. How many bruises and bumps does he have as a result of meetings with you? It's a wonder he's still agreed to work with you for so long..._

The Sand kunoichi cringed. Somehow, the rain seeping into her brain had managed to cause her to think she was actually _interested_ in Shikamaru. No, that was far too...troublesome.

She cursed silently again and glanced over at him. He was lost in thought, chewing on his lip in a way that made Temari's heart flutter.

_Why is he so damn interesting?_

**And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong**

Shikamaru frowned down at the ground.

_Temari..._

He sighed as his brain sent all kinds of warning signals down his spine.

_Out of all the possible girls, why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it be someone...average?_

Temari outclassed him, and he knew it. She was the Kazekage's _sister_. She was beautiful. She was strong. She probably had guys lining up around the block for a chance to speak with her...there's no way she would be interested in a boring guy like him.

But it pained him to see her shivering in the rain like that...and it was a man's duty to protect the woman, right? Even if she was a cruel, scary, violent woman, he still had to protect her. Yes, that's why he was walking towards her with the umbrella held out, that's why he was risking eternal pain...only that and nothing more.

**Just remember that in the winter, far beneath the bitter snow**

"Come on over here...there's room for both of us. It won't do much good but..."

Temari looked on curiously as a flash of insight passed through the Chunin's eyes.

_Idiot fool! You're in for it now...she's probably going to take that as some silly signal and you're going to spend the next two eternities running from some crazy wench with a giant fan._

Those two orbs widened.

_Although you did mean it as a signal...and you know it too. She probably knows it also...forget two eternities, you'll never be able to escape from her now._

"Nevermind, forget I asked."

His eyes followed the corners of her lips. His time spent watching her gave him the knowledge that when she smiled, things tended to go quite poorly for both him and the surrounding buildings.

A small smile was a "bop" on the head with that fan.

A wider, angrier smile was a Wind Scythe Jutsu aimed straight at him.

And a full grin meant that he better learn how to run faster than a flying sickle-bearing weasel very quickly.

But this...this was different. For one, her cheeks didn't turn red very often. Another, Temari had never, ever struck him as the kind of girl to pull off the shy look.

But there she was, smiling shyly at him. He couldn't even begin to imagine the kind of pain that particular visage was portending.

_I've done it now. The reaper herself has come for my soul._

He smiled weakly.

"I guess you don't want to share it, huh?"

**Lies the seed, that with the suns love in the spring becomes the rose.**

She crossed over to him and planted herself beneath the umbrella. Shikamaru blushed at the both wanted and unwanted proximity.

"Actually Shikamaru, I'd like that."

---

A/N: Yes, a songfic! I apologize…forgive me! (The song is called The Rose…I don't know who wrote it. But it's a good song!)

And I'm not too comfortable with the title of this particular one – it seems sort of cheesy. Does anyone have any suggestions? Thanks!


End file.
